


School

by Ehliena



Series: Female Sozin AU [4]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Gen, Genderbending, female Sozin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22266946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ehliena/pseuds/Ehliena
Summary: Roku gets to go to school, Sozin doesn't.
Series: Female Sozin AU [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1203832
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	School

They’ve been together ever since she could remember. But that was going to change because Roku was going to school, and she was stuck in private tuition.

“Why won’t I attend school?” She pouted at her father. “Roku gets to go, why can’t I?”

The Fire Lord’s brow furrowed. On one hand, centuries worth of tradition dictated that only males could attend the Academy.

On the other hand, Sozin was highly intelligent and very much used to getting her way.

“The Princess shall attend school,” he decided.

Sozin would herald changes in the Fire Nation, this was only the beginning. 

**Author's Note:**

> More genderbent Sozin! Just a drabble for now, but I hope to write a full story someday.
> 
> Prompts are always welcome


End file.
